


Za świadczone usługi

by Lampira7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Severus kupił widłowęża, by pozyskać jaja do nowego eliksiru, ale wąż nie chce ich składać. Mistrz eliksirów jest zmuszony prosić o pomoc Pottera.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Services Rendered](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/277344) by Minx. 



> Link do oryginału: http://walkingtheplank.org/archive/viewstory.php?sid=79&warning=4

Severus Snape spojrzał na węża. On również się w niego wpatrywał swoimi trzema parami oczu.

— Ssssss… — spróbował Snape, wyciągając rękę. Gad uderzył w szklaną ścianę pojemnika. — Cholera.

Dziś wieczorem mijał już trzeci dzień odkąd zakupił widłowęża. Transakcja była na granicach prawa — cóż, tak naprawdę była całkowicie nielegalna. Snape jednak potrzebował jaj widłowęża do nowo wymyślonego eliksiru. Nie mógł ich po prostu kupić. Był w trakcie tworzenia mikstury i potrzebował ciągłej dostawy jaj do swoich eksperymentów. Problemem było to, że gdy jedna z trzech głów węża składała jaja, inna natychmiast je zjadała. Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał ponuro na gada. Miał coraz mniej opcji i czasu. A mówiąc o czasie — wyciągnął zegarek — była pora kolacji. Zakrył terrarium ozdobnym srebrno-zielonym materiałem.

Snape ruszył do Wielkiej Sali, warcząc na uczniów, którzy pechowo weszli mu w drogę i usiadł na swoim miejscu. Z jakiegoś powodu w tym roku siedział obok Pottera. Chłopak — mężczyzna, poprawił się Snape — wrócił po czterech latach do Hogwartu, by przyjąć stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią i asystenta trenera quidditcha. Zaś w wolnym czasie kontynuował walkę z Voldemortem.

— Coś się stało, profesorze Snape?

Głównym problemem było to, że chłopak — mężczyzna, nieważne — cały czas próbował porozmawiać z mistrzem eliksirów, gdy tylko się widzieli.

— Nie. — Coś się stało, ale Potter nie mógł mu pomóc. Och. Och. Był takim idiotą. Teraz musiał się postarać być miłym. — Er… Jak tam twoje zajęcia?

Potter zamrugał zdziwiony. Zawsze był przystojny, a bez tych okropnych okularów był dość atrakcyjny. Snape przeklął siebie za zauważenie tego — kolejny raz.

— Dziękuję, nieźle. Siódmoklasiści ze Slytherinu radzą sobie bardzo dobrze. Posiadają dużą wiedzę.

Snape kroił jedzenie na swoim talerzu.

— Ubiegłoroczny nauczyciel nie był całkowitą katastrofą.

Merlinie uchowaj, by Potter domyślił się że…

— Sądzę, że otrzymali dodatkowe szkolenie.

Chłopak był zbyt mądry, dla własnego dobra.

— Och?

— Tak i sądzę, że to doskonały pomysł. Chciałbym, żeby wszyscy opiekunowie domów zapewnili swoim uczniom dodatkowe lekcje — westchnął Potter. — Powinni się nauczyć tyle, ile tylko mogą i to szybciej niż później.

Snape myślał tak samo.

— Tak — powiedział, uświadamiając sobie, że nawet się cieszy z rozmowy z Potterem. — A drużyna quidditcha? Wierzę, że Slytherin ma szansę na zwycięstwo.

— Tak, z pewnością. Mają świetnych ścigających.

Zbyt szybko brudne talerze zostały zabrane. Kolacja się skończyła i Snape musiał wykorzystać swoją szansę, zwłaszcza, że Potter wydawał się być w dobrym nastroju. Zbyt często chłopak był nijaki, przygnębiony. Najprawdopodobniej zbliżająca się wojna tak na niego wpływała.

— Potter, zechciałbyś dołączyć do mnie przy herbacie w moich komnatach? Możemy tam kontynuować naszą dyskusję.

Potter był zaskoczony.

— Och — Krótka przerwa podczas której Snape modlił się do bogów, w których nie wierzył. — Tak, dołączę. Dziękuję — Uśmiechnął się lekko.

Milcząc doszli do lochów. Snape otworzył drzwi i wprowadził Pottera do swoich komnat.

— Och, jest… — Potter rozejrzał się — miło — ponowne zaskoczenie.

Snape zlustrował wzrokiem swój salon. Zielony dywan, wyściełana, szara kanapa pasująca do siedzeń i najróżniejsze dekoracje ścienne przedstawiające najważniejsze wydarzenia z historii domu Slytherin'a.

— Myślałeś, że mieszkam w małej, wilgotnej celi? A może spodziewałeś się pleśni na ścianach? — Potter odwrócił wzrok. Snape usłyszał, jak chichocze nieznacznie. — Przyniosę kawę. Chyba że wolisz coś mocniejszego? — Być może, gdyby chłopak był nieznacznie odurzony, byłoby to łatwiejsze.

— Um… Co masz? — Potter usiadł na kanapie.

— Szkocką — odpowiedział szybko Snape. Krótko opłakiwał poświęcenie swojej Laphroaig, ale to było niezbędne dla dobra sprawy. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, nalał alkoholu do dwóch szklanek. — Twoje zdrowie — powiedział.

— Dziękuję.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

— Ile wiesz o widłowężach? — zapytał Snape, nim zdążył się rozmyślić. Cały czas stał przed kominkiem.

Potter, popijając swojego drinka, odpowiedział:

— Mają trzy głowy, które lubią się nawzajem atakować. Lewa jest przywódcą, podejmuje decyzje. Środkowa jest marzycielem, prawa sędzią, która posiada kły jadowe. Jest to jedyny wąż, który składa jaja otworem gębowym. — W jego głosie pojawiła się nuta humoru. — Upewniasz się, czy znam swój przedmiot? Swego czasu były ulubionymi pupilami czarnoksiężników.

— I wężoustych.

— Tak, i wężoustych. — Potter zacisnął usta. — Jaja widłowężów są cenione jako składniki eliksirów. — Wziął kolejny łyk szkockiej.

— Tak. – Snape odstawił szklankę. — I właśnie wszedłem w posiadanie jednego z widłowężów.

Potter uniósł brwi.

— Handel nimi został zakazany siedemdziesiąt lat temu.

— Doskonale o tym wiem! — warknął Snape, który po chwili opanował swój temperament. — Tak czy inaczej, nabyłem widłowęża, a ona nie współpracuje.

— Och, rozumiem. — Potter uśmiechnął się lekko. Snape'a uderzył fakt, że pomimo tego, iż minęły lata odkąd widział go z chłopięcym uśmiechem, wyraźnie pamięta, jak ten wygląda. — Chcesz mojej pomocy.

Snape skinął głową. To było upokarzające.

— Muszę mieć jej jaja, ale pozostałe głowy je zjadają.

— Tak, to jest problem. To niesamowite, że udaje im się rozmnażać, prawda? — Potter skończył drinka. — Potrzebujesz ode mnie przysługi.

Czy chłopak musiał mu tak bardzo działać na nerwy?

Snape kiwnął głową.

— Przysługi, czyli będziesz mi coś winny. — Potter poczęstował się większą ilością przedniej szkockiej Snape'a. Kolejne kiwnięcie.

Sama myśl o tym, że miałby dług u Pottera była irytująca.

— A potem będziesz musiał coś dla mnie zrobić i będziemy kwita.

— Tak — wydusił z siebie Snape.

— I co mi zaproponujesz? — Kolejny delikatny uśmiech.

— Hmmm… — zastanawiał się szybko. Miał nadzieję, że Potter wyświadczy mu przysługę z dobroci swojego gryfońskiego serca. — Butelka szkockiej, która wydaje ci się tak bardzo smakować?

Potter potrząsnął głową.

— To nie jest zbyt pomysłowe.

Słaba kontrola Snape'a nad emocjami załamała się.

— Cholera, Potter, spędzimy tu całą noc, jeśli dalej będziesz chciał, bym zgadł co znajduje się w, tak zwanym, twoim umyśle. Powiedz mi czego chcesz. Muszę mieć te pieprzone jaja!

— Dobrze, skoro nalegasz. — Pochylił się. — Chcę… — zawahał się – chcę, żebyś mnie dotknął.

— Co? — Tylko dzięki wielkiemu wysiłkowi mężczyźnie udało się powstrzymać szczękę przed uderzeniem w podłogę. — Masaż?

Potter zaśmiał się.

— Powiedzmy, że intymny masaż.

— Na jaja Merlina. — Snape opadł na fotel. — Ty… chcesz… — Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał. Spojrzał na Pottera, na młodego, przystojnego i dobrze zbudowanego Pottera. — Ode mnie? Dlaczego? — Był od niego dwukrotnie starszy, pokryty bliznami i brzydki.

— Posłuchaj. — Harry przesunął dłonią po włosach, jeszcze bardziej je mierzwiąc. — Mam dwadzieścia dwa lata i nie miałem seksu od sześciu, nie, od ośmiu miesięcy. Dumbledore kazał mi zostać w zamku, żebym pomógł w opracowaniu strategii, więc utknąłem tu do czasu, aż nie pozwoli mi odejść. Z kim jeszcze mogę to zrobić? Uczniowie są zakazani, a nawet jeśliby nie, to są za młodzi. A co do profesorów… Nie mam żadnych ukrytych fantazji na temat Flitwick'a, broń Boże przed tym. Ja… po prostu lubię, gdy ktoś mnie dotyka. — Spojrzał na Snape'a. — Lubisz mężczyzn, czyż nie? To nie powinno być takie złe. To znaczy… możemy chyba coś wymyślić?

Była w tym dziwna logika.

— Chcesz więc…

— Cokolwiek. Może być ręczna robota.

Mistrz eliksirów skinął głową. Mógł to zrobić.

— W pierwszej kolejności chcę dostać jaja. — Wstał i podszedł do terrarium zdejmując z niego płachtę.

— Och! — Potter zamarł. — Piękny okaz. — Dołączył do mężczyzny przy zbiorniku.

— Powinien być. Zapłaciłem za nią dość pokaźną kwotę. — Musiał sprzedać niektóre wina z kolekcji ojca.

Młodszy czarodziej uniósł pokrywę, patrząc przez zabezpieczającą siatkę na widłowęża. Te dziwaczne, syczące dźwięki zaczęły wydobywać mu się z ust. Snape obserwował jego różowy język, który co rusz pojawiał się w powietrzu. Starał się jednocześnie nie myśleć o tym, co ma zamiar później zrobić z mężczyzną stojącym obok niego.

— Czym ją karmiłeś? — zapytał Potter.

— Myszami.

— Hmmm. — Jeszcze więcej syków. — Wolałaby szczury i spodek mleka dwa razy w tygodniu.

— W porządku. — Być może swarliwość węża mogła zostać rozwiązana przez lepszą dietę.

— Dobrze. Nadchodzą.

Snape, stojąc nieruchomo, patrzył jak lewa i środkowa głowa składają jaja. Były one pomarańczowe w czarne pasy, co stanowiło odbicie umaszczenia węża. Potter sięgnął po nie, sycząc cicho, i wyjął z terrarium. Wręczył jaja profesorowi, który umieścił je w pojemniku.


	2. Chapter 2

—W porządku. — Potter z powrotem usiadł na kanapie. — Niech będzie… tutaj. — Podciągnął szatę i ułożył ją wokół swojego pasa.  
  
Świetnie, żadnych sypialnianych scen.  
  
Snape usiadł koło niego.  
  
— Powinienem…  
  
Potter chwycił jego dłoń i położył na swoim kroczu. A więc to tak. Rozpiął chłopakowi dżinsy i objął jego członka, który był już półtwardy. Snape starał się dotykać Harry'ego jedynie ręką, zachowując kilkucentymetrową odległość między ich ciałami. Pomyślawszy o czymś, wstał.  
  
— Co… — Na policzkach Pottera widniał rumieniec.  
  
— Potrzebuję czegoś.  
  
Severus poszedł do swojej pracowni i zabrał buteleczkę lubrykantu. Kiedy wrócił zobaczył, że Potter zsunął spodnie i bokserki do połowy ud. Snape usiadł na swoim miejscu i nałożył odrobinę balsamu na rękę, by następnie chwycić erekcję młodszego czarodzieja, głaszcząc ją delikatnie.  
  
— Och, to takie dobre. — Potter był bardzo wrażliwy. — Tak, w ten sposób. Trochę mocniej…. Och, Merlinie.  
  
Snape utrzymywał stałe i równomierne tempo. Po kilku minutach owinął wolne ramię wokół barków Pottera tylko po to, żeby jego własna pozycja była wygodniejsza. Młodzieniec westchnął i wypchnął biodra do góry. Severus potarł kciukiem sączącą się główkę erekcji.  
  
— Och, tak. Taaaak.  
  
Głowa Pottera opadła do tyłu, miękkie wargi były rozchylone. Snape nie mógł się powstrzymać. Pochylił się i pocałował te zniewalające usta, wsuwając do środka język. Chłopak wydał z siebie zduszony jęk i doszedł w przedłużających się spazmach. Oczywiste było, że nie kłamał o ośmiu miesiącach celibatu.  
  
Snape odsunął się. Wyjął chusteczkę z kieszeni i wytarł dłoń, a po namyśle również Pottera. Harry otworzył oczy i posłał mu leniwy uśmiech.  
  
— Dziękuję.  
  
— Nie ma potrzeby, by mi dziękować. — Odwrócił wzrok. — Przysługa za przysługę.  
  
— Racja. — Potter wstał, szarpiąc się ze swoimi ubraniami. — Czy jestem jeszcze do czegoś potrzebny? — zapytał kpiąco.  
  
— Nie sądzę. — Snape wstał, podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je. — Dobranoc.  
  
— Dobranoc — powiedział cicho Potter, wychodząc.  
  
Snape zamknął za nim drzwi i westchnął. Następnie udał się do sypialni, biorąc ze sobą lubrykant, by zająć się problemem, który powstał podczas zaspokajania Pottera — wtedy, gdy pocałował te słodkie usta…  
  


OoO

  
Popołudniu, trzeciego dnia od tamtego wydarzenia, Snape spoglądał na węża. Trzy pary oczu także na niego patrzyły. Dał mu szczura i spodeczek mleka, ale nie było żadnych jajek od ostatniej wizyty Pottera. Severusowi nie udało się również udoskonalić eliksiru. Potrzebował więcej jaj, ale ten cholerny wąż ich nie składał. Trzepocząc swoją szatą, poszedł na obiad.  
  
— Potter — powiedział, gdy skończył się posiłek. — Masz ochotę na drinka?  
  
Niewielki uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Snape'a, który myślał nad tym od trzech dni.  
  
— Tak, dzięki. — Potter w milczeniu poszedł za nim do lochu.  
  
Mistrz eliksirów nalał do dwóch szklanek i jedną wsunął w dłoń Harry'ego.  
  
— Nie złożyła więcej jajek! Coś ty jej powiedział?  
  
— Och. Nie wiedziałem, że potrzebujesz ich więcej. — Potter napił się swojej szkockiej.  
  
— Ty idioto! Tworzę nowy eliksir! Oczywiście, że potrzebuję ich więcej! Dlatego kupiłem tego cholernego węża, a nie kilka jaj! — Jasny gwint, aż się opluł z tej wściekłości. Wytarł usta wierzchem dłoni.  
  
Po tym nastało milczenie.  
  
— A więc to tak? Wiesz, że mogłeś mi to wtedy wyjaśnić, a nie krzyczeć na mnie za coś o czym nie miałem pojęcia.  
  
Potter miał rację i Severus nienawidził tej myśli.  
  
— Dobrze, porozmawiam z nią, ale… — chrząknął — za tą samą przysługę, co wcześniej.  
  
Snape skinął głową. Dostanie swoje jaja. Potter otrzyma zaspokojenie z jego rąk oraz pocałunek. Niech szlag trafi te nieodparte usta.  
  


OoO

  
Po kolejnych trzech dniach Snape po raz kolejny przyprowadził Pottera do lochu na drinka.  
  
— Potter, możemy zrobić coś, by było to bardziej… długotrwałe? Chciałbym, żeby codziennie składała jaja przez przynajmniej pięć dni. I nie chcę, by inne głowy je zjadały!  
  
Potter uśmiechnął się.  
  
— To duża przysługa. Będziesz musiał za nią zrobić coś więcej.  
  
Snape skinął głową. Czuł, że jest o krok od przełomu ze swoim eliksirem. Jednak potrzebował stałego dopływu jaj.  
  
— Czego chcesz?  
  
— Najpierw z nią porozmawiam. — Długi syk. — A tak w ogóle, to lubi mleko. — Więcej syczenia. — W porządku, zrobi to. Radzę jednak, żebyś tu był, gdy zacznie składać jaja, byś mógł je uratować.  
  
— Dobrze. — Potter patrzył na niego. — Co? Ach… teraz kolej na zapłatę. — Pragnął, by jego ręce nie drżały.  
  
Potter podciągnął szatę, opuścił spodnie i usiadł na kanapie.  
  
— Tym razem chcę, żebyś mi obciągnął.  
  
Nie było to coś, co wymagało, by Snape się rozebrał.  
  
— Dobrze.  
  
Mężczyzna uklęknął przed Potterem. Przynajmniej w tej pozycji było mu łatwiej ukryć swoje pobudzenie. Chwycił w dłoń półtwardego członka, pieszcząc go. Drugą rękę wykorzystał do zabawy jądrami młodzieńca. Polizał główkę członka, smakując po raz pierwszy Pottera. Chłopak miał już pełną erekcję.  
  
Snape objął ustami jego erekcję, poruszając głową i ręką u nasady członka. Poczuł dłoń na policzku, która odgarnęła mu włosy do tyłu. Spojrzał w górę. Jaskrawozielone oczy spoglądały na niego uważnie. Zassał mocniej penisa, czując pod językiem jego pulsowanie. Snape przyśpieszył, przesuwając wielokrotnie językiem po wrażliwej główce. Ręka w jego włosach zacisnęła się w pięść, próbując go powstrzymać. Snape po prostu wzmocnił swoje wysiłki i z zadowoleniem przyjął orgazm Pottera, przełykając wszystko, co mu ofiarował.  
  
Po chwili podniósł głowę. Potter wciąż na niego patrzył.  
  
— Nie trzeba było… Mam na myśli…  
  
Chłopak pociągnął go do góry i pocałował nim Snape zdążył zareagować. Język Pottera znalazł się w jego ustach…  
  
Snape odsunął się nim zrobił z siebie kompletnego głupka.  
  
— Powinieneś już iść.  
  
Potter wciąż starał się złapać oddech.  
  
— Ja tylko… — Siedział tam, rozczochrany i częściowo rozebrany, wyglądając lepiej niż ktokolwiek miał do tego prawo. Snape wstał i odwrócił się pośpiesznie, starając się pozbyć erekcji. Miękkie dźwięki za nim świadczyły, że Potter poprawia swoje ubranie. — W porządku. Dobranoc.  
  
Snape usłyszał otwierane i zamykane drzwi. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
  


OoO

  
Cztery dni później Dumbledore zwołał zebranie Zakonu. Jak zwykle, Snape przybył punktualnie, unikając konieczności odpierania nieudolnych prób rozpoczęcia rozmowy towarzyskiej przez innych członków. Usiadł na swoim standardowym miejscu i rozejrzał się dookoła. Frekwencja na dzisiejszym spotkaniu była wysoka, co niestety oznaczało obecność Blacka i Lupina. Być może nastała chwilowa cisza w ich nieustannych walkach. Snape zauważył również, że Potter był nieobecny. Starał się wmówić sobie, że mu to nie przeszkadza. Od niechcenia wysłuchał raportów. Przygotowanie zbiorowego ataku… Wypady na obozy Śmierciożerców…  
  
— Severus, masz dla nas jakieś wieści? — zapytał Dumbledore.  
  
Snape odmawiał powiedzenia czegokolwiek oprócz tego, że pracuje nad nową miksturą. Uważał, że Albus nie musi znać żadnych więcej szczegółów.  
  
— Tak. Dopracowałem do perfekcji nowy eliksir, który pozwoli naszym uzyskać wyraźną przewagę. Poprawia sprawność fizyczną i psychiczną do dwudziestu czterech godzin. Ponadto, użytkownik nie cierpi na „wypalenie" jakie dostrzegamy przy innych substancjach poprawiających wydajność. Gdy mikstura przestanie działać, czarodziej wróci do poprzedniego stanu. Nie będzie niemrawy ani obojętny. Oczywiście dla niektórych… — spojrzał na Blacka — … taki stan jest normalny.  
  
Black warknął.  
  
Snape uśmiechnął się i kontynuował:  
  
— Nazwałem tę substancję „Eliksirem Wyostrzenia". Można ją przyjmować przez pięć dni bez żadnych długotrwałych skutków ubocznych. Dłuższe stosowanie może doprowadzić do poważnych chorób. W tym momencie działaniami ubocznymi mikstury mogą być: gorączka, dreszcze, silny ból głowy i wymioty. — Usiadł z powrotem na swoje miejsce.  
  
— Wspaniale! Dziękuję, Severusie, za twoją ciężką pracę. — Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. — To z pewnością będzie przydatne w nadchodzącym ataku. Teraz kiedy Harry walczy na froncie...  
  
Co? Na polu walki? Ale Snape…  
  
— …koordynując grupą szturmową. Severusie, czy możesz zorganizować dostawę swojego eliksiru do kluczowych w tym starciu czarodziei?  
  
Snape skinął mechanicznie.  
  


OoO

Po spotkaniu mistrz eliksirów udał się do swoich komnat. Będąc tam spojrzał na widłowęża. Powoli owinęła ciało wokół zbiornika z wodą. Być może tęskniła za Potterem. Mógł ją zrozumieć. Jedna z głów zniosła jajko i Snape podszedł do terrarium, zabierając je prędko. Nagrodził ją spodeczkiem mleka, które ospale wychłeptała.  
  
— Wiem jak się czujesz. – Usłyszał swój głos.  
  
Gwałtownie odwrócił się i poszedł do swojej pracowni. Miał eliksir do przygotowania.  
  
OoO  
  
Cztery dni, siedem, dziesięć… Żadnych wiadomości od Pottera, który był na polu walki. Snape jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj był okrutny dla uczniów. Starsi Ślizgoni prezentowali pewnego rodzaju humor, słuchając na zajęciach w kompletnej ciszy jego tyrady, by później znów zabrać się za swoją pracę. Po tygodniu inni studenci zaczęli zatruwać życie Ślizgonom, jakby wiedzieli, że Snape nie ma siły, by zrealizować większą część swoich gróźb. Mężczyzna spędzał wiele czasu ze swoim wężem jedynie pijąc. Była zaskakująco spokojnym towarzyszem, gdy prawa głowa nie starała się zabić pozostałych.  
  
Dwanaście, czternaście dni.  
  
Piętnastego dnia Dumbledore poprosił, by zebrali się po kolacji w pokoju nauczycielskim. Lupin już tam był, czekając na nich.  
  
— Mamy nowe informacje — powiedział dyrektor. — Poprosiłem Remusa, by je wam przekazał.  
  
— To są dobre wieści — zaczął Lupin. — Główny atak był udany. Voldemort został wciągnięty w walkę i zraniony, ale nie zabity. Wygląda na to, że się ukrywa, ale jest bardzo osłabiony. Wszystkie obozy Śmierciożerów zostały zniszczone, a czarodzieje pojmani lub zabici. W tym również Pettigrew. — Remus uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. — Z przyjemnością mogę powiedzieć, że jest martwy.  
  
— Malfoy? — Snape zdał sobie sprawę, że to on zadał to pytanie. Lucjusz, jego przyjaciel z dzieciństwa…  
  
— Schwytany — powiedział cicho Lupin. — Jest ranny, ale nie jest to nic poważnego.  
  
— A złe wiadomości? — zapytała Hooch.  
  
Lupin potarł dłonią twarz.  
  
— Harry… — zamilkł, a Snape poczuł, że jego serce zamiera. Była to przerażająco długa pauza.


	3. Chapter 3

— Czy on…? — McGonagall przerwała ciszę.

— Żyje.

Serce Snape'a ponownie zaczęło mocno bić.

— Ale… jest bardzo chory. Wraz z Syriuszem zabraliśmy go do szpitala. Podejrzewam, że to przedawkowanie eliksiru.

Snape wstał.

— Czy to był mój eliksir? Jak długo go brał? — Niech cholera weźmie umiłowanie chłopaka do ryzyka. — Lupin! Jak długo?

— Nie jestem pewien. Myślę, że przez cały czas. On mógł…

Snape nie słuchał dalej. Kierował się w stronę drzwi, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Ledwo zauważał schodzących mu z drogi uczniów, przeklinając jednego lub dwóch, którzy ociągali się na schodach. W końcu dotarł do ambulatorium. Zaczął otwierać kolejne drzwi. Pierwsze, drugie, trzecie, czwarte… Gdzie umieścili tego przeklętego bachora?

— Severusie! Co ty wyprawiasz?

Pomfrey, trzymając fiolkę, odwróciła się w miejscu, w którym nachylała się nad Potterem.

— Co mu podajesz? — Ruszył do przodu, chwytając naczynie. — Co to jest?

— Eliksir przeciwko malarii. Ma wszystkie objawy… Severusie!

Snape rozbił fiolkę o podłogę.

— Ty głupia kobieto! Chinina w tym go zabije! Ile mu podałaś?

— N… Nic — wyjąkała.

Mieli szczęście. Tylko to spowodowało, że Snape powstrzymał się przed przeklęciem jej.

— Zrobiłaś już wystarczająco wiele. Idź już. Wynocha! — Popchnął ją w kierunku drzwi.

— On jest moim pacjentem!

— I udowodniłaś już, że nie masz bladego pojęcia co mu jest! Idź, zanim go zabijesz! — Wyciągnął różdżkę.

— Poppy, lepiej, żebyś wyszła — odezwał się ochrypłym głosem Black. Snape nawet nie zauważył, że ten siedzi załamany w kącie. — Przecież to eliksir Snape'a spowodował u niego taki stan.

Snape go zignorował. Spojrzał na Pottera. Chłopak wyglądał okropnie. Stracił sporo na wadze, przez co jego twarz była ściągnięta, a policzki zapadnięte. Pocił się obficie, pomimo wyraźnego odwodnienia. Był trupio blady, z niezdrowymi rumieńcami na policzkach. Oczy błyszczały z powodu gorączki. Trząsł się. Snape pochylił się nad nim i powąchał jego oddech. Badając mu puls, położył swoją drugą dłoń na jego czole. Serce chłopaka nie pracowało równomiernie, rytm był przyśpieszony.

— Black! Co wiesz o jego stanie? Lupin powiedział, że przedawkował Eliksir Wyostrzenia. — Nie odrywał spojrzenia od twarzy Pottera.

— Też tak uważam. Brał go przez pięć dni, przynajmniej tak sądzę, ale później przestał. Jednak zaczął go przyjmować od nowa po kilku dniach. Nie powiedział mi o tym, ale ja wiedziałem, że to robi. To znaczy on… To coś naprawdę działa.

Oczywiście, że eliksir działał. Snape sam go opracował. Zabrał dłoń z czoła Pottera starając się nie przeistoczyć tego gestu w pieszczotę. Twarz chłopaka nagle stężała, gdy złapał się za brzuch. Snape rozpoznał sygnały. Zgarnął misę z nocnego stolika i pomógł Potterowi usiąść.

Po raz kolejny obejmuję Pottera – myślał gorzko, gdy ten wymiotował do naczynia. Mistrz eliksirów poświęcił kolejną chusteczkę, by otrzeć usta młodszego czarodzieja. To była okrutna parodia ich pierwszego zbliżenia.

— Severus… — wyszeptał Potter. — Przepraszam. Nie chciałem… Ja tylko pragnąłem… Dotknąć… — Jego głos stawał się coraz cichszy.

— W porządku. — Opuścił Pottera na poduszki. — Niczym się nie martw. — Spojrzał na wymiociny znajdujące się w misie. Miały zielono-szary kolor. — Och, nie. Black!

Black wpatrywał się w niego z ewidentnym niedowierzaniem.

— Co?

— Czy zażywał jeszcze jakieś inne eliksiry?

Snape wysłał szczegółową instrukcję wraz z miksturą, ale najwyraźniej chłopak nie zadał sobie trudu, by ją przeczytać albo postanowił ją zignorować, jak wiele innych zasad.

Odpowiedź nadchodziła irytująco wolno.

— Chyba tak.

— Jakie? — Czekał na odpowiedź. — Black!

— Myślę!

— Świetnie. Myśl dalej, tylko pamiętaj, że gdy ty się zastanawiasz, Harry… — Nie. Jeśli to powie, stanie się to jeszcze bardziej realne. — Jego stan będzie się pogarszał. — Pół-dopuszczalny eufemizm.

— Jego organizm tego nie zwalczy?

— Nie!

Snape złagodził swój ton, gdy zobaczył grymas Harry'ego. Wyciągnął inną chusteczkę i po zanurzeniu ją w dzbanie z wodą, otarł twarz młodszego czarodzieja.

Mistrz eliksirów wysyczał:

— Nie sądzę, byś pozjadał wszystkie rozumy. Uważasz, że posiadasz odpowiednią wiedzę o skomplikowanym, nowo powstałym eliksirze? To po jaką cholerę wysłałem te wszystkie zalecenia? Ty cymbale, to nie zostanie tak po prostu zwalczone przez jego organizm. To wszystko się skumulowało. Najprawdopodobniej rozwinął tolerancję na eliksir i zaczął go brać więcej niż zalecaną dawkę. Mogę stwierdzić, że… w jego ciele znajduje się duża ilość mikstury. A teraz mów, co jeszcze brał!

— Przepraszam — wyszeptał ponownie Harry. — Severusie… przepraszam.

— W porządku. — Otarł rozpalone czoło młodzieńca. — O nic się nie martw, Harry.

— Och. — Black usiadł prosto. — Myślę, że zaczął w tym tygodniu lub coś około tego brać Eliksir Pieprzowy. Pewnego razu przyszedłem rano do jego namiotu i z jego uszu dymiło. Ale to tylko…

Eliksir Pieprzowy — Niedobrze. Snape wstał.

— Będę w swojej pracowni. Spróbuję po raz kolejny uratować życie tego diabelnego chłopaka. Ty — wycelował palcem w Blacka — zostaniesz tutaj. Nie pozwól, by Pomfrey dała mu cokolwiek innego niż woda i być może rosół wołowy, jeśli jest w stanie utrzymać go w żołądku. Żadnych zimnych kąpieli, by obniżyć gorączkę. Może to spowodować u niego wstrząs. Jeśli jego stan się zmieni masz natychmiast się ze mną skontaktować. Natychmiast! Czy zrozumiałeś?

— Tak — odpowiedział Black. Przynajmniej raz się nie kłócił.

Snape odwrócił się i wpadł wprost na Lupina, i Dumbledore'a. Spiorunował ich spojrzeniem.

— Black poinformuje was o wszystkim. Ja, przez tego irytującego chłopaka, nie mam na to czasu. — Odepchnął ich, nie fatygując się słuchaniem kojących komentarzy ze strony dyrektora.

OoO

  
Cztery godziny później Snape, przefiltrowawszy po raz piąty i ostatni partię eliksiru, przelał go do fiolki. Dziewięćdziesiąt minut temu Black zafiukał do niego po tym, jak Harry miał silne mdłości i Pomfrey chciała mu podać eliksir przeciwwymiotny. Snape kazał mu za wszelką cenę trzymać pielęgniarkę z dala od młodszego czarodzieja. Trzy godziny wcześniej Lupin poinformował go, że Harry zemdlał. Snape desperacko chciał ukończyć jak najszybciej eliksir, ale nawet najdrobniejszy błąd mógł być śmiertelny. Teraz, idąc do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, starał się nie myśleć, iż istnieją nikłe szanse, że nowo powstały eliksir zniweluje uboczne skutki innej eksperymentalnej mikstury. Schody, po których szedł, zadrżały pod wpływem starej klątwy rzuconej na nie. On również w tym momencie je przeklął.

Lupin, siedząc obok Harry'ego, wycierał mu twarz mokrą szmatką, tak jak polecił Snape. Widząc mistrza eliksirów poderwał się z miejsca.

— Severusie! Czy…

Snape zignorował wilkołaka. Przysiadł na łóżku Harry'ego i uniósł go do pozycji siedzącej. Głowa chłopaka opadła bezwiednie.

— Lupin, przytrzymaj go.

Black poruszył się na fotelu, w którym spał. Spał!

— Co się dzieje?

— Zamknij się — warknął Snape. Odmierzył odpowiednią dawkę antidotum i wlał je do ust chłopaka. — Dalej, Harry. Połykaj. — Masował mu delikatnie gardło, aż poczuł, że mięśnie pod jego palcami zaczynają pracować. — Dobry chłopiec. — Położył z powrotem Harry'ego na łóżku, umieszczając kilka poduszek pod jego głową. — Właśnie tak. — Wygładził splątane włosy. — Dobry chłopiec — powtórzył.

— Czy będzie z nim wszystko ok? — spytał z niecierpliwością Black.

Snape zapomniał, że Black i Lupin są w dalszym ciągu w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Zabrawszy szybko dłoń z głowy Harry'ego, wstał.

— Być może. Podałem mu coś, co powinno pomóc oczyścić organizm z toksyn znajdujących się w Eliksirze Ostrości. Za dwie godziny podajcie mu kolejną dawkę. W tym czasie będę pracować nad inną miksturą, która złagodzi niektóre efekty uboczne. — Opuścił szybko pokój.

OoO

  
Godzinę później głowa Lupina pojawiła się w kominku mistrza eliksirów.

— Severusie?

— Czy coś się stało? — Opuścił chochlę.

— Harry się poci i to bardzo. Umm… on zmoczył łóżko. I nie odzyskał jeszcze przytomności.

— Jaki zapach ma pot? — Lupin ze wszystkich ludzi powinien być wstanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

Wilkołak zmarszczył nos.

— Śmierdzi jak… W rzeczywistości jak zardzewiała puszka z nutą zepsutej mandragory.

Snape odetchnął z ulgą.

— To dobrze. Oznacza, że jego organizm usuwa eliksir. Zmieńcie mu pościel i niech Pomfrey obmyje go gąbką zanurzoną wcześniej w ciepłej wodzie. Postarajcie się również podać mu płyny, by nie odwodnił się za bardzo. Nie zapomnijcie o drugiej dawce, którą ma otrzymać… — spojrzał na zegarek — …dokładnie za pięćdziesiąt sześć minut.

Lupin przytaknął i zakończył połączenie.

OoO

  
Dwie godziny później Snape był z powrotem w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Badał ostrożnie Harry'ego, który wciąż pocił się obficie.

— Czy napił się czegokolwiek?

— Tak — odpowiedział Black. Był zdumiewająco skłonny do współpracy. Być może obecność Lupina miała coś z tym wspólnego. — Remus zasugerował żeby użyć tego. — Trzymał w dłoni zakraplacz. — Byliśmy w stanie podać mu jakieś pół litra wody.

Snape był pod wrażeniem.

— Dobrze — powiedział niechętnie. Podniósł głowę Harry'ego i wlał mu do ust nowy eliksir, masując ponownie gardło chłopaka. — Ta mikstura zwalczy gorączkę i zniweluje dreszcze.

— Czy teraz będzie z nim wszystko w porządku?— zapytał Lupin.

— Sądzę, że tak. — Spojrzał na nich i zdał sobie sprawę, że oni również są wyczerpani. — Potrzebujecie snu. Ja tu zostanę… razem z Pomfrey.

— Jeśli zechce z tobą rozmawiać — wymamrotał Black.

— To byłoby o wiele przyjemniejsze, gdyby nie chciała — powiedział Snape. — Skorzystajcie z sąsiedniego pokoju. Jest pusty. I możecie już wpuścić Pomfrey.

Jakby słysząc, że o niej mówią, Poppy pojawiła się przy nich.

— Wy dwaj musicie odpocząć. Ja i Severus zaopiekujemy się Harrym. — Przegoniła ich z pokoju. — Co do ciebie, Severusie... Wiem, że byłeś nieuprzejmy, ponieważ się martwiłeś. Nie jestem zła.

— Siedziałem jak na szpilkach, oczekując na twoje przebaczanie — powiedział oschle. Podniósł zakraplacz i zaczął podawać Harry'emu wodę.

OoO

  
Po trzech godzinach i kolejnych dwóch dawkach odtrutki gorączka nieco zelżała. Głaskał właśnie gardło Harry'ego, kiedy ten otworzył szeroko oczy ujawniając ich zieleń.

— S… Severus? — Kaszel. — Przepraszam. — Dlaczego wciąż przepraszał?

— W porządku, Harry — powiedział Snake. — Wypij to. — Przytrzymał szklankę z wodą i patrzył z przyjemnością, jak chłopak wypija jej całą zawartość.

— Dziękuję — wyszeptał Harry. — Przepraszam. — Oparł głowę na ramieniu Snape'a. — Przepraszam…

Zemdlał ponownie. Nie, nie zemdlał, zasnął. Severusowi ogromnie ulżyło. Nie chcąc zakłócić mu snu, wciąż go trzymał. To było wielce pocieszające, czuć ciepło drugiego ciała naprzeciwko swojego…

OoO

— Severusie? Severusie? — Głos Pomfrey wdarł się do jego świadomości.

Otworzył oczy. Harry wciąż był w jego ramionach.

— Co?

— Minęły cztery godziny. Czy potrzebuje kolejnej dawki antidotum? I co ze skutkami ubocznymi eliksiru? — Dzięki Merlinowi, że pytała, zamiast podawać losowo wybrane środki.

Snape niechętnie opuścił Harry'ego.

— Nie. Gorączka spadła i nie poci się już tak bardzo. Śpi spokojnie. Za kilka dni dojdzie do siebie. — Wstał, wygładzając swoje szaty. Lupin i Black, którzy również byli w pokoju, patrzyli na niego dziwnie. — Wrócę do moich komnat. Dajcie chłopcu odpocząć. Przez następną dobę może dostawać wodę, sok z dyni i lekkostrawne jedzenie. Po tym czasie znów będzie w swoim zwykłym, buntowniczym stanie. — Nie oglądając się za siebie, wyszedł zamaszystym krokiem z pokoju.

OoO

  
Snape, będąc w swoim pokoju, wykąpał się i zmienił ubrania. Dopiero po tym spojrzał na zegarek. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że odkąd Harry zachorował, ani razu nie pomyślał o swoich zajęciach. Pobiegł do klasy. Drugoroczni Puchoni spojrzeli na niego, kiedy wkroczył do sali.

— Ach, profesor Snape. — Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego. — Zakładam, że masz dla nas dobre wiadomości.

— Jeśli dobrą wiadomością ma być powrót Pottera do zdrowia, to tak.

Puchoni zaczęli wiwatować, by później zamilknąć, gdy Snape spiorunował ich wzrokiem.

— Profesorze Snape, przez ostatnie dni pozwoliłem sobie nauczać twoje klasy, ale jestem pewien, że uczniowie są zachwyceni twoim powrotem.

Zabawne, nie wyglądali na takich. Nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę, że przekazywanie wiedzy przez Dumbledore'a obejmowało z pewnością rozdawanie cukierków i przyznawanie punktów za niespanie na zajęciach.

— Doskonale — powiedział Snape. — Cała klasa napisze szczegółowe, siedmiocalowe wypracowanie na temat: „Czego nauczyłem się od dyrektora". Dziękuję, dyrektorze. — Otworzył drzwi i przytrzymał je jako pewnego rodzaju aluzję. Dumbledore, mrugnąwszy do niego, wyszedł.


	4. Chapter 4

Przez kolejne cztery dni Snape wytrwale unikał Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Nikt nie skontaktował się z nim w sprawie Harry'ego, więc stan chłopaka musiał się poprawiać. To wspaniałe — wmawiał sobie Snape. Po prostu wspaniałe.  
  
Wieczorem, ostatniego dnia, nalawszy sobie szkockiej, usiadł przy widłowężu, który syknął na niego ospale.  
  
— Tak wiem. — Napił się. Musiał zwariować, jeśli rozmawia z wężem, nie będąc wężoustym. — Jest bardzo cicho, ale jestem pewien, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku.  
  
Ktoś zapukał do drzwi.  
  
— Wejść — zawołał.  
  
Prawdopodobnie był to Dumbledore, który przyszedł zapytać go, dlaczego przez ostatnie dni nie pojawił się na żadnym z posiłków. Mógł mieć również pretensje o schody, które pod wpływem jego przekleństwa, trzęsły się gwałtownie gdy ktoś na nie wchodził.  
  
Ale to nie był Dubledore, tylko Harry.  
  
— Cześć.  
  
— Ach, to ty. — Ponownie napił się szkockiej. — Wąż regularnie składa jaja. Nie potrzebuję cię.  
  
— Nie? — Harry podszedł do terrarium i syknął do widłowęża, który poderwał się i odpowiedział z entuzjazmem. — Jesteś pewien? — Jeszcze więcej syków.  
  
— Czy mam zostawić was samych? — Snape wstał ze swojego miejsca.  
  
— Och, przepraszam. Nie, nie musisz wychodzić. Przyszedłem, by ci podziękować.  
  
— Za co? Za zrobienie eliksiru, który niemal cię zabił? Za moje założenie, że przeczytasz i zrozumiesz instrukcje, które z nim wysłałem? Za myślenie, że nawet ty nie byłbyś taki głupi, by zignorować moje wskazania? Za przekonanie, że chociaż raz w rzeczywistości mnie posłuchasz? — Odwrócił się. — Odejdź.  
  
— Teraz słucham — powiedział cicho Harry.  
  
— Wspaniale. Teraz odejdź.  
  
— Czy to wszystko, co masz mi do powiedzenia?  
  
— Tak. Wynoś się!  
  
Musiał pozbyć się Harry'ego z pokoju, zanim straci całkowicie nad sobą kontrolę. Snape skończył drinka i nalał sobie kolejnego.  
  
— Posłuchaj, przepraszam, że prawie… przepraszam, że nie zastosowałem się do instrukcji. To była głupota z mojej strony. — Nic nie warte słowa, w dodatku chłopak miał czelność nalać sobie szkockiej Snape'a.  
  
— Delikatnie mówiąc… — pozwolił, by wściekłość przejęła nad nim kontrolę — …jesteś skończonym imbecylem! Czy chciałeś się zabić? Co, na Merlina, sobie myślałeś? Czy ty w ogóle myślałeś?  
  
Harry odpowiedział cicho:  
  
— Nie myślałem o tym. Liczyło się to, że byliśmy blisko zwycięstwa. Tak blisko. Wiedziałem, że gdybym mógł skupić się na kolejnej małej rzeczy… Gdybym mógł zrobić coś jeszcze … Mógłbym to wszystko zakończyć. Zabiłbym go. Wojna by się zakończyła. Nie byłoby już więcej morderstw… Dlatego kontynuowałem picie mikstury. A później… straciłem poczucie czasu. — To był właśnie moment, gdy poziom toksyn przekroczył granicę bezpieczeństwa. — Ale to nic nie znaczy, bo zawiodłem. Ponownie. — Harry brzmiał na bardzo zmęczonego.  
  
Snape oparł się pokusie, żeby się obrócić.  
  
— Potter, wbrew temu co się dowiedziałeś mając jedenaście lat, los całego świata nie jest oparty na twoich wątłych ramionach. Nie musi być ci przeznaczone zabicie Voldemorta. Nie oznacza, że musisz kierować wszelkimi operacjami wojskowymi, koordynować grupami uderzeniowymi i wymyślać każdą możliwą taktykę. — Snape usłyszał chrząknięcie, które wydawało się próbą powstrzymała chichotu.  
  
— Czy masz jeszcze coś do przekazania?  
  
— Mówię ci tylko, choć wątpię byś wysłuchał i przyjął do świadomości cokolwiek co mam do powiedzenia, że nie jesteś całkowicie odpowiedzialny za wynik tej wojny. Są inni, którzy ci pomogą, jeśli tylko na to pozwolisz.  
  
Snape'a nagle ogarnął strach, że wyjawił zbyt wiele. Łyknął szkockiej.  
  
— Rozumiem. Ja… pomyślę, o tym co powiedziałeś. — Chrząknięcie zabrzmiało teraz inaczej. — Hmmm… Chciałem przeprosić… za wcześniejszą transakcję. — Głos Harry'ego dobiegł tuż zza Snape'a.  
  
Te słowa zapiekły go. Pamiętał, że Harry również przepraszał podczas majaków.  
  
— Ach. — Udało mu się powiedzieć. — Cóż, jeśli już skończyłeś, Potter, to możesz iść. A gdybyś nie zrozumiał, jest to pewna sugestia.  
  
Zapadła cisza.  
  
— Wcześniej nazwałeś mnie Harrym.  
  
Czyżby to zrobił? Tak, w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Cholera.  
  
— Pamiętam to. Pamiętam wiele rzeczy. Również to, że pogłaskałeś mnie po głowie.  
  
— Byłeś nieprzytomny!  
  
Cholera, cholera, cholera. Równie dobrze mógłby się przyznać.  
  
W następnych słowach chłopaka można było usłyszeć śmiech.  
  
— Pamiętam, że gdy spałem, trzymałeś mnie w ramionach. — Harry obszedł go i stanął naprzeciwko. — Severusie…  
  
— Byłeś chory. Wbrew powszechnej opinii nie jestem draniem bez serca. Teraz jesteś zdrowy. Odejdź. — Zabrzmiało to dość dobrze.  
  
Harry westchnął.  
  
— Jesteś na mnie zły? Przecież przeprosiłem.  
  
— Tak, słyszałem cię. Za każdym razem. Nie martw się. Nie zamierzam podzielić się wiedzą, o twojej krótkiej chwili słabości, z nikim innym. Twój brudny sekret jest u mnie bezpieczny. — Odwrócił wzrok.  
  
— Jedyną rzeczą, jakiej się wstydzę, to zmuszanie cię do zrobienia czegoś, czego wyraźnie żałujesz. — Ramiona Harry'ego opadły. — Przepraszam. Myślałem, że ty… mógłbyś chcieć… To znaczy, pocałowałeś mnie. Nie musiałeś tego robić. Prawda? — Snape nie mógł nic z siebie wydusić. — Severusie, czy musiałeś mnie pocałować?  
  
— Nie — powiedział Snape. — Nie musiałem cię pocałować. Wykorzystałem cię. Jasne? Czy jesteś szczęśliwy? Usłyszałeś to, co chciałeś? To nie była twoja wina, tylko moja. Jak zawsze. Teraz, na miłość Merlina, odejdź.  
  
Nie rozumiał, czemu chłopak wygląda na tak szczęśliwego. Nieskrępowany uśmiech, którego nie wiedział od wieków, widniał na jego twarzy. Harry zrobił krok w przód i chwycił ramiona Snape'a.  
  
— Jeśli sądzisz, że teraz wyjdę, to jesteś w wielkim błędzie. — Przyciągnął do siebie mężczyznę i pocałował go z entuzjazmem.  
  
Snape odsunął się.  
  
— Co ty, do cholery, wyprawiasz?  
  
— Próbuję ci coś przekazać, idioto! Czy mam to przesylabizować? — Harry pocałował go ponownie. Opór Snape'a nikł szybko.  
  
— Kiedy poprosiłeś mnie o pomoc przy Sslisssilisssi — przy okazji, to imię twojego węża — dostrzegłem w tym szansę, której pragnąłem od dłuższego czasu. Możliwość na to, by być bliżej ciebie. — Kolejny pocałunek. Półprzytomnie Snape zarejestrował, że Harry rozpina swoją szatę. — Dlatego nie odejdę. Zrobimy to poprawnie. No wiesz, normalnie. Jak zwykli ludzie. — Potter zdjął swoją szatę oraz T-shirt. Wciąż był zbyt chudy. — Możemy to nawet zrobić w sypialni. Co sądzisz o tej nowej koncepcji?  
  
Sypialnia… Harry… Nagi… Seks… Myśli Snape'a wirowały. To, czego pragnął najbardziej od pięciu lat, było mu wręcz ofiarowywane na talerzu.  
  
— Co z powodami, które podałeś przy naszej pierwszej umowie? — zapytał nieufnie Snape. — Miałem raczej wrażenie, że przyznajesz mi ten wątpliwy zaszczyt, jakim było twoje zainteresowanie, tylko dlatego że byłem tylko pół-dopuszczalnym… hmmm… ujściem dla twoich pragnień.  
  
Harry zarumienił się ujmująco.  
  
— Cóż, nie mogłem wyznać mojej dozgonnej miłości. Wyraźnie oświadczyłeś, że to jedynie transakcja biznesowa. Ja tylko… Syriusz i Remus powiedzieli mi co się stało, gdy byłem nieprzytomny.  
  
Snape przemyślał jego słowa.  
  
— Ty mały kłamco! Nie pamiętasz niczego, od momentu zachorowania, prawda?  
  
Kolejny rumieniec.  
  
— Eee… raz obudziłem się w twoich ramionach. Ale powiedziano mi o innych… rzeczach. Syriusz stwierdził, że naprawdę się martwiłeś. Cytując go „Oślizgły drań zachował się chociaż raz jak człowiek. Pomimo wszystkiego, sądzę, że on cię nie nienawidzi." Dlatego pomyślałem, cóż… — Zaczął rozpinać szaty mistrza eliksirów. — A tak w ogóle to twój wąż uważał, że jesteś w depresji, ponieważ mnie nie było.  
  
Zdradliwa bestia. Och naprawdę, Snape nie mógł się spodziewać niczego innego po niej. Jego szaty opadły na ziemię. Harry z pewnością był zdeterminowany, by obaj byli nadzy.  
  
— Harry, nie jesteś mi nic winien.  
  
Potter chwycił jego dłoń.  
  
— Wiem. To nie jest zapłata. To… moje pragnienie ciebie. Nie jest to również żaden kaprys z mojej strony. — Zaczął ciągnąć Snape'a do sypialni.  
  
A jeśli był to jednak kaprys? Czy to takie złe, by poznać smak tego, czego pragnął, odkąd Harry skończył siedemnaście lat? _Nie, to nie było złe_ , zdecydował Snape.  
  
— Bardzo dobrze.  
  
Pozwolił, by Harry poprowadził go do pokoju i zapalił światło. Stanęli przy łóżku i pocałowali się. Po raz pierwszy Snape był w stanie zrelaksować się pod dotykiem Harry'ego, i w dodatku te namiętne usta... Młodzieniec musiał zdać sobie sprawę z jego reakcji, bo jęknął w usta Severusa i naparł na niego z niecierpliwością. _Z niecierpliwością!_ Snape wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć.  
  
Potem Harry odepchnął go delikatnie i rozpiął szybko jego koszulę.  
  
— Chcę cię zobaczyć.  
  
— Nie jestem… taki jak ty. Nie jestem idealny.  
  
Ale Harry już zdjął z Snape'a koszulę i wpatrywał się w niego zachłannie. Zwinne palce pieściły klatkę piersiową mistrza eliksirów. Dotykały delikatnie znajdujących się tam blizn. Przeniosły się później na brzuch Severusa, gdzie odnalazły olbrzymią bliznę, która owijała się wokół prawego boku tam, gdzie utracił nerkę po szczególnie brutalnym spotkaniu z grupą Śmierciożerców. Snape zdał sobie sprawę, że wstrzymuje oddech.  
  
Harry uśmiechnął się.  
  
—Wspaniały.  
  
Złożył delikatne pocałunki na każdej z blizn i długie liźniecie na tej znajdującej się na boku. Podniósł nawet lewą dłoń Snape'a i pieścił ten obrzydliwy Mroczny Znak. Harry rozpiął spodnie Severusa i musnął językiem jego pępek. Dopiero po tym opuścił jego spodnie wraz z bielizną. Snape pośpiesznie zdjął skarpetki i buty. Sięgnął po Harry'ego, ale ten umknął mu z rąk.  
  
— Nie, teraz moja kolej.  
  
Osunął się na kolana i zaczął odkrywać dłońmi i językiem uda Snape'a. Od czasu do czasu muskał gładkim policzkiem jego penisa. Wreszcie owinął dłoń wokół erekcji mężczyzny i pogłaskał ją.  
  
Snape nie mógł powstrzymać westchnięcia. Położył dłoń na głowie Harry'ego starając się nie ciągnąc go za włosy. Potem młodzieniec polizał lekko jego jądra. Kto na ziemi go tego nauczył? Snape postanowił o tym nie myśleć. Jęknął z rozkoszy, gdy gorące usta zassały jego jądra, a ręka Pottera wciąż pracowała nad jego erekcją.  
  
Harry zatrzymał się i wstał, zrzucając z siebie szybko ubrania. Snape spojrzał na niego. Jak to możliwe, by ten przystojny mężczyzna chciał być z nim? Harry z pewnością go pragnął, jeśli za wskazówkę można byłoby uznać jego manewrowanie tak, by Snape opadł na łóżko tylko po to, by mógł usiąść na nim okrakiem i całować go.  
  
Mistrz eliksirów pozwolił swoim rękom wędrować po całym ciele młodzieńca, po tej kremowej skórze. Dotykał jego wystających żeber, piersi, brzucha. Prześledził w dół ciemny szlak włosów, aż do erekcji chłopaka i zacisnął dłonie na jego tyłku. Harry westchnął i pochylił się, przyciskając swoje pobudzenie do brzucha Snape'a.  
  
— Severusie, chcę… — Chwycił jedną z dłoni Snape'a i skierował ją do swojego odbytu. — Czy to w porządku?  
  
Co to było za pytanie?  
  
— A czy Voldemort jest maniakalnym mordercą? Tak!  
  
Snape wstał, puszczając kuszący tyłek Harry'ego, by dotrzeć do stolika i wziąć z niego pojemnik z lubrykatem. Trzymał go tam od zawarcia „transakcji" z drugim czarodziejem. Mając go, odwrócił Harry'ego na plecy i otworzył słoik, nabierając balsam na palce. Niepewnie, wciąż sądząc, że Potter może w każdej chwili zmienić zdanie, dotknął śliskim palcem jego pomarszczony otwór.  
  
Harry owinął ramię wokół szyi Snape'a i przyciągnął go do długiego pocałunku. Przesuwał językiem po ustach mężczyzny i ssał jego dolną wargę. Snape wcisnął palec do jego środka, wsuwając go głębiej, gdy Harry próbował rozłożyć nogi. Pocałował czoło Pottera, jego bliznę, policzek, ucho przy którym się zatrzymał, by je przygryź. Poruszał jednocześnie palcem w tę i z powrotem, coraz szybciej, gdy Harry jęczał z przyjemności.  
  
Chłopak ponownie dotknął tułowia Snape'a. Prześledził każdą jego bliznę. Przez moment bawił się jego sutkami, aż w końcu chwycił boleśnie twardego penisa.  
  
— Nie — sapnął Snape. — Ja…  
  
— Och! — Harry przeniósł rękę na udo Snape'a. — Mógłbyś… się pośpieszyć?  
  
Dobrze było to słyszeć. Snape dołożył kolejny palec. Mięśnie Harry'ego rozluźniały się, dając mu swobodny dostęp. Severus eksperymentalnie poruszył palcami naśladując ruch nożyczek.  
  
— Tak! — Harry pocałował go w szyję. — To jest… ach!  
  
Snape pchnął palce jak najgłębiej tylko mógł i umyślnie podrażnił wrażliwy gruczoł jakim była prostata. Uwielbiał patrzeć jak Harry, z sączącym i lśniącym penisem, wije się pod jego dotykiem, rzucając głową na boki. Chłopak wydawał się gotowy, ale Snape, dla pewności, dodał jeszcze trzeci palec. Pieprzył go tak, aż Harry zaczął nieustanie jęczeć. Wreszcie wyciągnął palce. Rozsmarował więcej lubryktu na swojego penisa i rozłożył nogi Harry'ego. W tym momencie zatrzymał się, by mieć ostatnią chwilę zwątpienia, jednakże gdyby teraz Harry rozmyślił się, Snape najprawdopodobniej umarły z seksualnej frustracji i tęsknoty.  
  
Harry złapał go za ramię.  
  
— Zrób to!  
  
To było wystarczające. Snape nacisnął główką penisa na rozciągnięty otwór chłopaka i pchnął nieznacznie.  
  
— Więcej – powiedział Harry. — W ten sposób. Już!  
  
Snape posłuchał. Starał się poruszać jak najwolniej, ale było to trudne z Harrym rzucającym się pod nim i owijającym nogi wokół jego talii. Gdy znalazł się w nim całkowicie, zatrzymał się, by rozkoszować się tą chwilą. Był w Harrym i pieprzył go tak jak tego pragnął od dłuższego czasu. Chłopak zaczął pieścić swoje sutki, a Snape wycofywał się i wchodził w to pyszne, gorące ciało. Wciąż i wciąż…  
  
Snape trzymał oczy otwarte, by nic nie umknęło jego uwadze; potargane, wilgotne od potu włosy Harry'ego, błyszczące zielone oczy, jego zaczerwieniona twarz i te miękkie, lekko rozchylone usta. Snape pochylił się i pocałował je, kładąc dłoń na erekcji partnera. Harry nieznacznie zacisnął się wokół niego. Był zaskakująco wrażliwy. Czując, że jest już blisko, Snape pchnął mocniej i potarł kciukiem aksamitną główkę penisa Harry'ego tak, jak ten lubił.  
  
Harry wydawał z siebie niesamowicie fascynujące dźwięki, coś w rodzaju stłumionych jęków, gdy Snape w niego wchodził. Mężczyzna chciał słyszeć je częściej, widzieć szmaragdowe oczy, które się w niego wpatrywały, czuć Harry'ego wokół siebie i pod sobą… Harry krzyknął niespodziewanie, jego mięśnie zacisnęły się wokół penisa Snape i ciepły ejakulat oblepił dłoń mężczyzny. Rytmiczne zaciskanie stało się zgubą Severusa, wlał swoje nasienie w ciasny tyłek kochanka. Spełnienie było niczym ekstaza, żywy ogień w żyłach. Z jękiem opadł na Harry'ego.  
  
Po chwili poczuł, że Harry głaszcze go po plecach i całuje w ramię. Snape uniósł się ostrożnie i przewrócił się na bok. Harry, obejmując go, obrócił się razem z nim. Ciepły pocałunek wylądował na jego ustach. Wyciągnął dłoń i pogłaskał miękkie włosy kochanka.  
  
— Mmmm… to było miłe. Nie zapomnę o tym. — Naciągnął na nich kołdrę.  
  
— Nie zasypiaj. Musimy się oczyścić.  
  
Snape wstał i poszedł do łazienki po wilgotny ręcznik. Kiedy wrócił, kołdra była z powrotem w nogach łóżka, a Harry, wyglądając niczym rozpustny faun leżał, na materacu. Delikatnie go wytarł i ułożył się obok niego. To był właśnie moment, gdy Harry zostanie lub ubierze się i czmychnie.  
  
— Przestań. — Harry pocałował miejsce między jego brwiami. — Wiem, o czym myślisz. Nie odejdę.  
  
— Mmmm – powiedział wymijająco Snape.  
  
— Nie zrobię tego! — Harry umościł się w jego ramionach. — Będziesz musiał mnie wyrzucić, nagiego, na korytarz przy wszystkich Ślizgonach.  
  
Szybciej szlag trafi Snape'a niż pozwoli, by ktoś ujrzał Harry'ego nago. Wzmocnił swój uścisk wokół młodszego czarodzieja.  
  
— Tak lepiej. _Nox_. — Światło zgasło. — Mmmm… Sev. Dobranoc.  
  
— Dobranoc, Harry — wyszeptał.  
  
Zasypiając pomyślał, że Harry będzie w jego ramionach, gdy się obudzi. Była to bardzo przyjemna myśl.  
  
 _Koniec_


End file.
